


Childlike Innocence

by MomoMoon115



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Singing, Christmas, Gift Giving, M/M, Playtime, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoMoon115/pseuds/MomoMoon115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len notices a crowd in a popular toy store during Christmas. Of course it's for the Flash, but he never expected it to be for him either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childlike Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Based of Horchatita's tumblr post: But how must Leonard Snart have felt, with a childhood like his, when he walked past a toy store display and saw kids excited to buy a tough of HIM? Just as excited as getting one of the Flash no less?

It was snowing. Len was in his large, black sweater, walking casually down the street of Downtown Central. He’d been debating on buying anything from the store for Lisa this year. She was still in Keystone and he didn’t think Lisa would be in town by Christmas time tomorrow. He walked past a bright display when a flash of red and blue caught his eye. He stopped and turned to the display. The display showed a battle between a Flash action figure and an action figure of...him. Well, of Captain Cold. He raised an eyebrow at the display and couldn’t stop a small chuckle from leaving him. He stepped into the store nonchalantly, but was surprised at how many kids and their parents were crowding a display.

Len heard cries of ‘Flash’ and ‘he’s so cool.’ The crowd dispersed in minutes and the shelves were left empty outside of the floor models. Of course the Flash action figures would sell. There’s been more and more Flash merchandise since Flash Day, so a figure wasn’t farfetched. Though what surprised him completely was the distinct lack of Captain Cold dolls on the shelf. Len’s own figure was sold out. He knew it was probably weird to stare in awe at an empty toy shelf, but he couldn’t believe that people would actually buy a figure of him. Len chuckled loudly when his gaze drifted to the sign advertising him as the Flash’s biggest arch enemy. 

He left the store soon after. He didn’t know what he was feeling about this. As a child, he often got little to no toys this time of year because of his dad. His life was harsh, Len could own up to it. But, it felt a bit weird to now come all this way as a villain only to be sold as an action figure. Barry’s words echoed in his head. His words hadn’t left him for days. He didn’t know why the kid was so adamant that he could be good. Len dropped that hope a very long time ago, probably before the kid was even born.

He arrived at his most recent safe house without even realizing it, but shrugged and unlocked his door. He hadn’t expected to find a large, wrapped present sitting on his coffee table. It was wrapped in Flash logo’d wrapping paper and Len had to try hard not to roll his eyes and crack a smile. A CD was attached to it with ‘Listen First’ scrawled on it. Len popped it into his CD player, sat on his couch, lifted on leg so the ankle fell on his knee and listened. It was literally a playlist of old Christmas songs. He recognized the songs, but he’d never heard the voice singing these songs at all. He listened to the songs relaxing as the CD continued. The last line of Silent Night echoed in the room as the room dropped into silence. Len was about to get up and remove the CD, but the voice, now speaking, filled the room. 

“Umm Hi…., Snart, Captain Cold. Lenny? Len. Len. Hi, Len, this is a bit awkward at least for me it is, but it’s Barry. If you didn’t already know that. Ugh gosh this is soo absolutely weird, but I figured everyone needs something on Christmas soo… Do you even celebrate Christmas? Shit, what if you don’t?! Umm Happy Holidays? Anyway, your gift is wrapped and I hope you like it. Merry Christmas. I hope it’s good because you deserve some good in your life even if you feel like you shouldn’t. But yeah… that’s it...I guess…”

The room fell silent as the disk drive spun and tried to play another disk. Len turned it off and pulled the gift Barry left into his lap. He unwrapped it slowly, carefully. When he finally finished, it wasn’t what he’d expected. Barry had gifted him his own doll. A note fluttered from the box and Len picked it up. ‘Maybe you’ll finally beat the Flash in this form ;)’ Len smiled at the note. He removed the doll from the packaging and held it in his hand. He looked down to find a Flash doll also sitting at the bottom of the box. He held both figures in his hand just observing. He placed both figures on the table and soon enough he was making noises, having the two fight, using his arms to fly them around. He felt like his child self again as he made these two dolls fight. He’d lost track of time as he played with the figures. He provided voices, Barry’s speed whooshes, and his cold gun’s sounds. It felt so real to him, his childlike him. By the end of the fight, The Flash was victorious.


End file.
